This invention relates to a child's booster seat with an adjustable seat back. Booster seats are now required for transporting children of specified ages, such as ages 2–6, in a vehicle, and are generally secured to the vehicle seat by the vehicle seat seatbelt or by some other means. Because of the relatively wide range of ages and thus sizes that the booster seat will accommodate, it is necessary to allow adjustment of the seat back to properly position the lumbar area of the seat occupant on the seat back and the head of the occupant on the headrest positioned at the top of the seat back.
The seat disclosed and claimed in this application has features that facilitate easy adjustment of the seat back whether or not the seat is secured to a vehicle seat and whether or not the seat is occupied. As will be apparent from the following description, the features of the booster seat also have application in other seating products, and the locks have application in other devices where securely locking a band against movement in both directions is necessary or desirable.